Oh No More Please (EP)
This is an EP by iamjune22. Please ask for permission before editing! Thank you. All people that can edit will be added here! - iamjune22 (owner) This project is currently +FINISHED! and will no longer be majorly updated soon! "Oh No More Please" is the 3rd studio Extended Play by Melanie Martinez, the EP was released June 22nd, 2020 and was met with positive feedback and had 5 tracks included on it. The EP started production after "After School" was scrapped and was made into "K-12 (Deluxe)". The EP had a promotional single before release. Later the EP received an Expanded Edition to include two cut songs in the EP bringing up the track count to 7, that was released October 12th, 2020. The EP made it to the number 12th spot on the Billboard Top 100 in its first week and stayed there for 11 weeks. Background The EP follows into Crybaby's love life and her many exes along with exploring her own sexuality. She talks about how she wishes she could stay with some of her exes and wonders how she could have made things go differently. Singles Melanie in order to promote the EP, picked one promotional single to get the album promoted. Looking back for you "Looking back for you" was a promotional single that was released 5 days before the EP release (June 17, 2020) to get it promoted quickly, the track made it to the number 6th spot on the Billboard Top 100 of Singles the day it was released. Tracklist There are 5 tracks on the CD with 2 additional for the expanded version. There were over 9 total tracks recorded for the EP but the few that did not make it in were cut since Melanie did not like them. * The entire album was produced and written by Melanie Martinez and Michael Keenan * There is both an explicit version of the EP and a clean version. * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Scrapped/Cut Songs There were 2 scrapped songs that were made for Oh No More Please out of the 9 total tracks recorded. Both have been leaked very little time after the EP released. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Italic typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. #''Please Stay with Me.'' #''Lonely Forever'' The No More Tour A few weeks after Melanie released the EP, on July 10th, she had announced a small tour to promote the EP titled "The No More Tour". Tickets were priced 50$ for standard entry and 70$ for VIP, no matter were you sat due to all locations being small ones. The Tour is very similar to the "Crybaby Tour". being more focused on singing instead of dancing. Melanie preformed the Expanded Edition songs live before their release during the tour. While preforming live Melanie sung with all the swear words in it. The tour also had no dates postponed. Set List The following is all of the songs Melanie played during the tour. # What is Love? # Looking back for you # My god... # What am I? # These Tears are yours # Broken Hearts # That Loner Tour Dates/Locations VIP At the VIP experience you got many things you could do backstage and all are listed below: #Talk and Meet Melanie #Take a picture with Melanie #Buy Exclusive Merchandise #Look at the behind the scenes of K-12 #Get a free poster #Get a free bag of goodies. Gallery Ohno.iamjune22.coverstandard.png|The Standard Cover Ohno.iamjune22.coverexpanded.png|The Expanded Cover Ohno.iamjune22.backstandard.png|The Standard Back Cover Ohno.iamjune22.backexpanded.png|The Expanded Back Cover MV.png|Looking Back For You MV 1 MV2.png|Looking Back For You MV 2 Trivia *"That Loner" replaced "Lonely Forever" at the last minute in the Expanded Edition. *"Broken Hearts" was replaced by "What is Love?" at the last minute in the Orginal Edition. *Crybaby learns that she isn't straight in the EP and is instead Bi. *Michael Keenan produced the whole EP with Melanie. *Melanie's favorite song off the EP is "These Tears are yours". *The shortest song on the EP is "These Tears are yours", even in the Expanded Edition. *The longest song on the EP is "What am I?" in the Standard Edition *The longest song on the EP is "That Loner" in the Expanded Edition *This EP is one of Melanie's favorite out of all her EP's. *Melanie wishes she would have made this her first EP. Category:Projects by iamjune22 Category:Extended Plays Category:EP Category:EP's Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2020 Category:Love Category:Michael Keenan